lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark
' Denmark '''is a small Emperian province located in the extreme north of mainland Europe, and its location makes it the farthest north the Empire stretches. A land with a sparse population outside of one major city, and two ports the lands are dominated by the Teutons but their are also large numbers of Vandals that live in the northern parts of Denmark. Denmark is divided religiously between the historical Church of Sigmar which dominates the west of Denmark, and most of the rural areas, while the rising force of Christianity in Denmark has taken control of most of the east and most important the royal family and nearly all the noble class. Denmark was originally incorperated into the Empire when Sigmar travelled north towards the great city of Copenhagen which was the largest city in Denmark. When he arrived the rulers of the city pledged their loyalty to him, and since this day the province of Denmark has been one of the bedrock provinces in the Empire. During the early days of Great Migration the province was openly loved for the protection they offered the Germans attempting to escape the Vandals, but this eventually switched to hatred as the more mercantilistic sections of the society took control of the crossing port of Zealand and begin charging huge costs to get across the bridge. This ended when the Elector Count of Bavaria moved his army into Denmark and massacred the three houses responsible for this, and then held the crossing for two years while many hundreds of thousands of Germans crossed safely. Following this event a Bavarian house moved into control of Denmark in the form of House Habsburg, and since this has happened the growth of Denmark has been dramatic. Geography Land Denmark shares a border of 68 kilometres with Bavaria to the south and is otherwise surrounded by 7,314 kilometres of tidal shoreline (including small bays and inlets). It occupies 43,094 square kilometres, making it the third largest province in the Empire. Denmark consists of the peninsula of Jutland and 443 named islands (1,419 islands above 100 m² in total). Of these, 72 are inhabited, with the largest being Zealand and Funen. The island of Bornholm is located east of the rest of the country, in the Baltic Sea. Many of the larger islands are connected by bridges; the Øresund Bridge connects Zealand with Sweden; the Great Belt Bridge connects Funen with Zealand; and the Little Belt Bridge connects Jutland with Funen. Climate The climate in Denmark is temperate, characterised by mild winters, with mean temperatures in January and February of zero and below, and the summers are cool, with a mean temperature in August of 15.7 °C. Denmark has an average of 121 days per year with precipitation, on average receiving a total of 712 mm per year; autumn is the wettest season and spring the driest. Because of Denmark's northern location, the length of the day with sunlight varies greatly. There are short days during the winter with sunrise coming around 8:45 am and sunset 3:45 pm, as well as long summer days with sunrise at 4:30 am and sunset at 10 pm. History Early History Rise of The Empire See Also : Sigmar Denmark was at the time of the rise of Sigmar a nation known as the Earldom of Habsburg after their ruling dynasty in House Habsburg and under this dynasty they were able to communicate with the forces of the expanding Sigmar into allowing them to remain independant in return for Denmark sending forces to the Battle of Berlin. Invasion of Denmark Following the rise of the fourth Emperor of The Empire the region of Denmark would come under increasing pressure from The Empire eventually leading to the sacking of the southern Denmark port of Odense which the forces of The Empire then occupied. The King of Denmark at the time would send his son and daughter in secret to the Lowlands where he married his daughter to the Prince of the Lowlands and secured the alliance which led to the forces of the Lowlands sending massive forces in secret to the final battle of the Invasion in the form of the Second Battle of Odense where the forces of Denmark, and the Lowlands destroyed the Imperial army killing the Emperor and forcing the forces of The Empire to surrender pieces of western Hannover to the Lowlands and pay large reperations to Denmark to repair Odense. Great Migration Main Article : The Great Migration During the early days of Great Migration the province was openly loved for the protection they offered the Germans attempting to escape the Vandals, but this eventually switched to hatred as the more mercantilistic sections of the society took control of the crossing port of Zealand and begin charging huge costs to get across the bridge. Invasion by Bavaria See Also : Bavaria This ended when the Elector Count of Bavaria moved his army into Denmark and massacred the three houses responsible for this, and then held the crossing for two years while many hundreds of thousands of Germans crossed safely. House Habsburg Main Article : House Habsburg Following this event a Bavarian house moved into control of Denmark in the form of House Habsburg, and since this has happened the growth of Denmark has been dramatic. Goverment Denmark is ruled from Copenhagen by its Elector Count and underneath the Elector count lies first the Dukes of Denmark, and then beneath the Dukes lie the Counts of Denmark who are situated among the major centers of population as well as the major houses of Denmark. Elector Count This position is hereditary, and usually passed from father to eldest child. This is obviously unlike the elected position of the emperor and for this reason many of the Elector Counts have been in the same family since they were founded by Sigmar. At the beginning of The Empire there were 10 Elector Counts, but over the centuries two of the provinces have split creating two new Elector Counts and conquering lands has led to two more bringing the current count to fourteen Elector Counts. The Elector Count of Denmark rules over the Imperial Province of Denmark from the capital and personal seat of Copenhagen and rules from the Copenhagen Palace Grounds. The Elector Count of Denmark has been held since Denmark fell to The Empire by two major houses with the first period it moved between six different houses until the Denmark Civil War led to the rise of House Habsburg of whom took control and has held the title ever since. Elector Counts of Denmark Dukes of Denmark Counts of Denmark Realm Laws Demographics A land with a sparse population outside of one major city, and two ports the lands are dominated by the Teutons but their are also large numbers of Vandals that live in the northern parts of Denmark. Religion Denmark is divided religiously between the historical Church of Sigmar which dominates the west of Denmark, and most of the rural areas, while the rising force of Christianity in Denmark has taken control of most of the east and most important the royal family and nearly all the noble class. Population Population Centers Wolfenburg See Also : Wolfenberg '''Wolfenberg' is a city in the Empire in the province of Denmark . The city is the highest northern city in the Empire, and because of this is attacked nearly yearly by the raiding parties of Norseman. Built originally by Teutons migrating northword in search of more land, the town gained a lot of infamy for being the source and center of the tolls being placed on the migrating Germanic tribes from Norway, and Swedan. Due to these high tolls the once completely Teutonic city is now home to a massive population of Vandals, and Goths. Wolfenburg is the second largest city in Denmark, and for this reason, it has a large military population that remains their all year long. Category:Province in the Empire Category:Kingdoms of Europe